


Assistant of Lust

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Boys of Lust (SSBU Series) [2]
Category: Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Brother/Brother Incest, Dominant Lucas, Dungeon, Heavy BDSM, Incest, Latex, Light Bondage, Multi, Predicament Bondage, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Submissive Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Ever since Young Link recently went missing, everyone started to worry about the young hylian when he suddenly disappeared.Eventually, Falco had enough of hearing such despair, and decided to find Young Link, and rescue him!However, this didn't stop Mimi for using someone the avian deeply cares about.Someone that he loves, more than just as a Smasher.
Relationships: Claus & Lucas (Mother 3), Claus/Lucas (Mother 3), Falco Lombardi/Lucas (Mother 3), Falco Lombardi/Original Character(s), Lucas/Original Character(s)
Series: Boys of Lust (SSBU Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052966
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Assistant of Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iruka77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruka77/gifts).



> This is a sequel to my other SSBU story known as Temple of Lust.
> 
> I recently planned this to be in a series known as, Boys of Lust!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned here belongs to Nintendo. I only own Mimi Pink.
> 
> Warning: This story contains bondage, latex, and light-hearted brotherly incest. If you don't like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

While it had been an entire day since Young Link disappeared, this started to worry the majority of Smashers.

Even though Young Link knew that he would be gone for quite some time, there was another young Smasher that Mimi has already gain the trust of.

"Ms Mimi?", the young boy cutely asked as he came to visit the Temple of Lust via teleport, "What is it that you want me to do?"

Mimi kindly smiled at the young boy, and gently cuddled him, "Ah, perfect timing my sweet prince!"

Normally, Mimi would be very lustful with Young Link, as well as any other pet she would encounter.

However, the young woman was mostly motherly to her assistant, despite him also being the same age as her concept of boytoys.

Speaking more sincere and sweet to him, as he did back.

"Did you need my help Ms Mimi?", the young boy asked.

Mimi nodded with a kind smile, "Yes I did. I just need some help in getting some more boytoys to add for my collection."

The young boy turned to see the now sleeping Young Link, who was still in his cell in the dungeon, and nodded back at Mimi.

"Of course Ms Mimi! Anything to help you out!"

Mimi chuckled lovingly, "Glad you are always willing to become my assistant! Perhaps, I can give you some to assist me alongside you, since you have been very loving towards me~"

The assistant cutely smiled and nodded.

Before being dismissed.

~~~

"Where did Young Link go?"

"What happened to Young Link?"

"I hope Young Link is okay!"

That's every sentence that Falco heard on his way to his upcoming Smash Bros match against Link.

Saria was the first person to know about Young Link's disappearance, and went to where Master Hand and Crazy Hand were at, and reported it.

As a Smasher, matches with Young Link were quickly replaced with either Link or Toon Link for that tournament until he is found.

Falco sighed deeply, thinking about this so-called disappearance made him worry deep inside.

"Hey, Falco!"

The avian looked up at Link and Toon Link.

He quickly looked away from both hylians, "What do you two want?"

Link chuckled in embarrassment, "Sorry Falco. I didn't know that you are still effected by the disappearance of my predecessor."

"It's not that Link!", Falco snapped bitterly, "If this so-called disappearance of little Young Link is true, then someone has to at least try to find him, and NOT just weep around!"

The Hero of the Wild and Wind respectively glanced at each other, before understanding what the avian is going through.

"You're just worried for the other young ones, are you.", Toon Link asked.

Falco perked his head up at both hylians.

But quickly backed down, and left silently.

He continued to head to the Smash Bros Lobby, where those for upcoming matches are waiting.

The avian noticed Lucas timidly pacing around the room, with some of the other participants minding their own business.

"Lucas?", Falco quietly approached the young blonde psychic, "You alright?"

Lucas timidly yelped out in slight surprise, but immediately calmed down when he noticed that it was just Falco.

"O-Oh! Sorry Falco…"

Falco sighed deeply in a more concerning tone, "You must be devastated from that sudden disappearance, are you?"

The young psychic blonde nodded shyly, "Sorry… I guess it completely consumed my mind."

From those words alone, Falco eventually had enough.

"That's it! I just had enough with seeing people afraid with this sudden disappearance!"

Lucas cutely bounced slightly when Falco said that.

"I'm going to find where Young Link is, and bring him back here!"

"Um, excuse me, Falco?", Lucas timidly said, "I think you're making a scene right now."  
Falco rolled his eyes, "I don't care Lucas! What matters is that I'm going to find and bring Young Link back here!"

From there, the avian proceeded to storm out of the lobby.

Not even noticing Mimi's assistant watching the whole time.

~~~

Falco rarely showed this skill of his, but he used a sort of telepathic move to find out where Young Link could possibly be.

However, it only shows the location, but not the exact one.

The avian didn't seem to care, since he recognized a piece of a temple in the image briefly showed to him.

Eventually, he managed to reach the place known as the Temple of Lust.

"Seems like the place in my head…", Falco muttered to himself, "Young Link must be here!"

Without thinking, Falco decided to head inside the Temple of Lust, determined to find the missing little hylian.

Few minutes in, and Falco had managed to go into the deepest part of the Temple of Lust.

He quietly looked around with the flashlight coming from his phone, seeing a lot of pink, which made him cringe when he thought of some kitten.

Just as he was about to go even deeper, the avian heard some quiet moans from a hot-pink dungeon cell.

"That voice…!", Falco muttered, before his eyes widened when he realized who it belonged to, "Young Link!"

Without thinking, the avian quickly rushed towards that dungeon cell that Young Link was being held in.

"Young Link! Young Link!"

He attempted to shoot the iron bars of the cell open, however just as he was about to, the avian smelt something sweet, that eventually filled up the whole room.

And without warning, lost consciousness shortly after.

~~~

"Thanks for telling me about his arrival~"

"No problem Ms Mimi! Anything for you!"

Falco began to regain consciousness, hearing a familiar voice on one end, and another that he is new too.

"What just happened…?", the avian muttered to himself, before having a strange sensation coming from his body.

When the avian slowly got up, he felt himself on top of a hot-pink bed, as well as in another pretty-looking pink dungeon cell.

Not to mention, that he was now wearing something else.

Falco saw that he is now wearing a sort of latex police outfit, with the whole aesthetic of a female police woman.

While majority of his clothes have been replaced, all that still remained from his wardrobe was his Star Fox communicator.

So he attempted to call some backup, "Hello! Fox, can you hear me?"

However, there was no signal inside the Temple of Lust.

"Hey, Falco?"

The avian looked at the other side of his dungeon cell, before quickly running close to him, not caring if he tripped because of the ballet boots of his latex police suit.

"Oh! Oh gosh!", Falco gasped, "Lucas, did they get you too?!"

Lucas was also wearing a police outfit, except it was more lace and silky rather than latex.

The young blonde psychic cutely giggled, "I apologize Falco. I wanted to surprise you with this earlier. But you brought this upon yourself."

Falco began to be filled with bits of rage, feeling so bitter from the thought of Lucas doing this!

"What is the meaning of this Lukey?!", the avian said with bitterness in his voice.

"Actually 'Falco', I was the one that allowed him to do this~"

The avian's heart skipped a beat, when he heard a seductive young woman's voice closing in right beside Lucas.

"Heh heh!", Lucas happily smiled, "I kinda told Ms Mimi to make the two of us match in outfits!"

Falco looked completely confused at the blonde psychic, "Ms Mimi?"

Mimi chuckled seductively, "Got a secret~? Can you keep it~? We swear this one will be saved~!"

The avian groaned in frustration, and attempted to attack as Mimi opened his cell door.

However, he quickly lost balance from the ballet boots again, which allowed Mimi to get the advantage.

"Oh ho~!", Mimi giggled, "Your little brother is correct, you sure are quite feisty~!"

Falco gasped quietly, "Lucas… You didn't tell her about-!"

Lucas giggled teasingly, and immediately removed the avian's team communicator.

Which eventually turned him back into a human shortly after.

"Oops~!", Lucas teased, "Did I accidentally showcase your true form Clausy?"

Falco, now in his human form known as Claus, blushed in an embarrassed manner.

"Geez, Lucas…", Claus blushed brightly, "This is so embarrassing!"

Mimi teasingly spanked the ginger-haired psychic's bum, before putting a leather armbinder so that he won't be able to use his PSI.

"Hush now Claus~", the young woman whispered, "You put this upon yourself~ There's no turning back now~"

Claus made several attempts in struggling, but no matter how hard he tried, the young fullmetal psychic was unable to get loosen.

Leather belts were loomed around his legs and chest, and Lucas gently approached his bound up older twin.

"Lucas…!", Claus whimpered, feeling very betrayed by his own little brother.

Lucas himself gently reassured the older psychic user, by gently kissing him on the lips.

"Mmm~!", both twins cutely moaned out a loving kiss, before parting their lips from each other after a good minute in lust.

Mimi smirked even more seductively at both twins, "My my~! You seem to be having a good enough time with him just as much as me~ Isn't that right Lucas~?"

The young blonde psychic nodded cutely and sincerely, "I really enjoy it so much Ms Mimi. Especially when I get to do this with Clausy!"

Claus was currently panting from the kiss, and was vulnerable to the point where a muzzle gag was put on his mouth, gagging him effectively.

"Mmph!!", the fullmetal psychic moaned out in much more embarrassment, quietly looking at both Mimi and his own younger twin brother.

"Now then~", Mimi gently caressed the ginger-haired psychic's hair, "You're going to love being my assistant alongside your little brother~ Trust me~ You'll have much more freedom compared to the other pets in here~ Not to mention you will be playing with little Lucas just like in your dreams~!"

Claus timidly moaned out, as his bum was gently being rubbed, and his crouch was starting to bulge.

Lucas took notice, and nuzzled him lovingly and sincerely.

"I love you Clausy~!", Lucas cutely nuzzled, "And that will never change! So join me in becoming Mimi's personal assistant!"

Claus had very mixed thoughts.  
But before he could even make a muffled decline, Lucas made him quickly change his mind.

"You'll never feel pain anymore. And comparing this to your 3-years as a mindless commander, I think you'll love this even more!"

Lucas was right.

Claus never had any freedom as the Masked Man.

But if he is an Assistant of Lust for Mimi, alongside his younger brother, then he would choose this life of love rather than imprisonment.

"Mmhmm~!"

From that, Claus finally agreed to Mimi's terms.

~~~

Later that day, after changing back to their normal clothes, Lucas and Claus were both dismissed for the day, and were heading back to the Smash Lobby as if nothing happened between them and Mimi.

"Sorry about that earlier Clausy.", Lucas blushed in embarrassment before handing his older brother over his Star Fox communicator.

Claus silently put his communicator back on, transforming back into Falco, and glared at Lucas.

Lucas chuckled nervously, thinking that the avian is upset over this.

But instead, Falco proceeded to pull the blonde psychic over for a loving kiss on the lips.

"Mmm~?"

Lucas accepted the loving embrace, before the two both parted away their lips.

Falco chuckled and blushed, admitting that he enjoyed it, "That was a lot of fun Lucas!"

The blonde psychic smiled cutely at the avian.

"You know, if anything, we can gain more people for Young Link to play with! Not to mention we can give Mimi her loving pleasure with them."

Lucas nodded in agreement, as both he and Falco proceeded to enter in the Smash Lobby.

No matter what happens now, both of them won't truly rest, until they help Mimi with finding more boytoys.

With the two of them eventually becoming her Assistant of Lust.


End file.
